


A Little Bit Of Happy

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for 14x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Dean learns something surprising about Pamela, sees another old friend and can’t let go of a dream.





	A Little Bit Of Happy

"Sam and Cas are still on that ghoul hunt in Wichita. They should be back tonight," Dean said. Pamela smiled as she wiped down the bar. Dean walked himself to the storage room to pour himself a shot. Pamela followed suit shortly after. "You’re just going to leave the drunk guy with all the booze," Dean asked.

"You mean the unconscious drunk guy? Yeah. I think he’ll be fine," Pamela quipped.

"Well have a seat. Drink with me."

"Can’t. Got a date, remember?"

"You’ve always got a boyfriend, don’t you?"

"Who says it’s a boyfriend," Pamela teased, smirking at Dean across the table.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "You mean it’s a chick? Do I know her?"

"Well aren’t you the curious one." Pamela trailed off as the bell on the door of Rocky's Bar rang. "That'll be her." Pamela got up, Dean hot on her heels. He was curious, damn it.

"Hey, little lady," Pamela drawled.

Dean stepped out from behind her so he could see who she was talking to. "Charlie?!?"

"Hey, Dean," Charlie said awkwardly, putting on a too big, fake smile. "I thought you said he was closing early," she said to Pamela through gritted teeth.

"He was going to find out eventually," Pamela explained.

"Well, yeah, but I thought there’d be like a party or something when we told him."

Pamela couldn’t help but laugh. "We can have a party if you want," she said. But before they could discuss it any further, in walked Sam and Cas.

"Sup, bitches," Charlie welcomed.

"Hi," Sam said, taking in the three of them standing in the middle of this bar. "What’s going on?"

"Apparently Pamela is a lesbian now," Dean said. "And she’s dating Charlie."

"She’s, wait, what? No, never mind. Dean, none of this is real."

"If this isn’t real, then what, a djinn? It’s not a djinn, Sam, this is my life. Our life."

"No, Dean, it’s not. Pamela's dead, Charlie’s dead. And both of them being here, being together, it’s just some fantasy of yours."

"Uh, rude. I resent that," Charlie chimed in.

"Yeah, Sam, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Clearly, Charlie and I aren’t dead and we are together. We're not just some perverted fantasy of Dean's. Although that is very like Dean."

"Listen, guys, whatever you’ve got going on, you can sort it out by yourself, right? Pamela and I have a date to get to. Okay?"

"Go," Cas said. "Enjoy. Have fun. You make a lovely couple."

"Thanks, Cas," Charlie said, taking Pamela's hand and heading for the exit. The boys watched them go and Sam was just thankful to have Dean's attention now.

"Dean, focus. Remember you were possessed by Michael. All of this is just like your happy place. It’s not real. You’ve got to fight back."

And it all came rushing back to him. Sam was right. Then they all heard clapping. Michael. "Very good. Way to break through to him. But you still can’t stop me."

Famous last words, Dean thought. A fight broke out, and they’d been losing, but somehow they were able to trap him. All Dean had to do now was fight for control and take his body back. That was it.

He woke up in the bunker, wires strapped to his head. Dean sighed. It was good, that prison Michael had put him in. If it hadn’t been for Sam and Cas he wouldn’t have ever tried to fight his way out. He never would have even known anything was wrong. "Dean," Sam said, "you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I just hope somewhere, in heaven or wherever they are, Charlie and Pamela are happy."

"You know they weren’t–" Sam reminded, but Dean wouldn’t let him finish speaking.

"They deserve it, Sammy. Somebody ought to be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 5th fic for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more Charlie x Pamela, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
